Talk:Mecha Pulse/@comment-121.211.119.200-20181209095409/@comment-107.77.219.154-20190327181828
Works terribly on Hydroid prime. What you're looking for is a warframe that: 1) has skills that hopefully care about the warframe's armor value (rhino iron skin, frost snowglobe, nezha warding halo) 2) has naturally good-ish base armor to begin with, so that the bonus armor is partially impactful. 3) can be modded in such a way that they either don't care about corrosive projection as much, or are generally min-maxed with less mods (to make room for mecha pulse and/or an augment mod) 4) will carry a 100% status hitscan primary (best choice is Tigris prime) to then always shoot the target marked by the kubrow and then pass dozens of useful procs on a large area of enemies, because they either don't have nuking abilities or would benefit greatly from being able to nuke enemies in a large aoe (provided you shoot the target marked by your kubrow before allies nuke it first). There's 4-ish choices, and only 2 make sense. 1) Nezha, with a Safeguard + Warding Halo team support build. But you're wasting 2 mod slots on safeguard augment and Mecha pulse, and your other abilities would suffer in range/duration just to provide a damage shield that Trinity could be providing with blessing anyways. 2) Nidus, but you typically want strength, range, and some duration, which clogs his available mo dslots, and if he uses a set bonus, you're better off building for helminth charger's maggot set bonus. 3) Frost, with a high range high efficiency, neutral duration, neutral power strength build focused around strong, cheap snowglobes, and cheap high range avalanche cc. You could then shoot a kubrow marked enemy with Tigris P and apply slash/viral procs in a large area, then freeze the survivors to make the status effects last until they're unfrozen (ie: they're going to die due to extended slash proc ticking). Frost ideally doesn't care much for corrosive projection loss, since defense or mobile defense missions are just about cc'ing enemies. 4) Inaros, since he only otherwise carries a few mods for duration/range to boost pocket sand, and the rest are survivability mods. Losing corrosive projection doesn't matter, he can one-shot with covert lethality dagger regardless of armor value. He carries survivability mods anyways, too, so Mecha pulse is a boon. He also has no nuking abilities besides potentially building around jat kittag Vulcan blitz finishers, and being able to tap a kubrow marked enemy to nuke a large radius of enemies is useful for helping inaros clear crowds. In all of these cases, you still equip the useless shield recharge mod on the kubrow as a known loss to boost the set effect to have a usable cooldown. I don't understand why DE was retarded to mix an armor boosting warframe mod with a shield-recharging kubrow mod. Your warframe is either geared to survive around 1) health + armor 2) shields (still suck) 3) energy + armor (quick thinking) 4) invisibility/damage shield warframe abilities Nobody hybrids shield + armor stacking. There's no benefit. They need to replace the shield recharge kubrow mod with a weaker armor link mod that has the set bonus so the set identity is focused around armor + health warframes that use a 100% status primary.